A new start for really old friends seriously like a million
by Puppet master12
Summary: Summary : she told me we would be best friends for ever , She lied we separated I thought I was done with her , that was until during a stupid collaboration between the high school and the primary we went on the same field trip , full summary inside rated T for minor swearing in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Summary : she told me we would be best friends for ever , She lied we separated I thought I was done with her , that was until during a stupid collaboration between the high school and the primary we went on the same field trip , the same place where a band of murders attacked we were killed

, some other force decided to give is a new life in a new world , this is my story .

Haylee : based on a failed friend ship of mine the names have been changed for safety reasons

Disclaimer : haylee dose not own young justice

Chapter one . The day I die ...sorta .

' what did I do to piss of god to deserve this torture , I groaned internally as I peeked around my teachers shoulder to see I was partnered with Jodie "the back stabber " Robinson .

" Leah Mcgovness you are paired with " ... The teacher looked on their list and I watched all of the pupils high school and primary cross their fingers.

" oh don't worry I'm not paired with any of you pathetic asses " I said they all breathed a sigh of relief Probably thinking that I hadn't been paired with anyone , I smirked and continued .

" Unfortunately for me I am with the most pathetic ass here " everyone looked worried .

" Leah no swearing " my teacher said " okay Jodie Robinson you are paired with Hay-lee" " okay you two go to the ..." I cut him off .

" we are going to the anime slash manga slash comic section " I said the teacher nodded and I started to walk of with Jodie sulking behind me .

" so " she said trying to start a conversation . " I like your jacket " she fake smiled .

" listen freckles you ignored me for a long time after destroying the remaining sanity I had " she looked shocked at me but she didn't open her mouth .

Three torturous hours later ( in Leah's opinion )

We were still at the comic/ cartoon section looking at my favourite picture it was from young justice the cartoon .

It was a picture of Artemis and the Kid Flash kissing on the watch tower from the season one finale. .

A tear ran down my face as I remembered Wally's death it was right next to the image of them kissing .

" why are you crying ?" Jodie asked me .

" do you see that picture of the boy wearing the bright costume smiling as he fades away " I asked

" yes but why are you crying ? " she asked again .

" He died saving the world that's why I am crying " I yelled .

A loud bang was then heard I grabbed Jodie and rushed into a nearby janitor .

Screaming was heard ten minutes later foot steps started approaching us I pulled by pocket knife out from my pocket and waited until the door opened .

A man with a gun appeared he looked menacingly at us and prepared to fire at us until I stabbed his hand .

" you little bitch " he yelled as three more guys with guns appeared they surrounded us one grabbed at her and she stabbed him with a shard of glass that she must have found in the closet

" bang " a gun shot was heard as Jodie's eyes rolled backwards and blood spurted from her mouth .

She crumpled to the floor .

" now it's your turn bitch " one said as they all fired at me .

" BANG " and my life was over .

Or so I thought .

An unknown light surrounded are "killers" and killed them. The same light enveloped are bodies

And they were dragged from our " home " dimension .

" awaken brave warriors " a voice boomed Jodie would not wake but I did .

" we're hardly brave warriors we stabbed two guys in the hand " I said to the voice . Wait did I just sass god .

The ominous voice chuckled at least what I thought was a chuckle .

" relax dark ember you were both brave warriors in a past life " another voice said this one was more feminine .

" I'm sorry but I'm not dark ember I'm Leah " I said .

" yes Leah but you were dark ember a deceased x - man " the final voice said I don't know how I knew it was final but I just did , the voice was warm and comforting like hot chocolate or freshly baked cookies .

" I was an x - man but there was no dark ember in the comics " I said the second voice giggled .

" that's because you died and the comic books don't always portray everything " it said .

" any way " the first voice said " it's time for you to once again be re - born " it continued .

" wait why are we getting reborn ?" I asked .

" in your first lives you freed us , you and your partner Choma * your name was Electra * in return each time you died in any world for any reason you would be reborn something went wrong and you lost your memories " the comforting voice said to me .

" Are you ready ' the voices said in unison .

" yes " I said .

" now sleep darling flame " the comforting voice said and I began to fall asleep .

When I awoke my new life would begin .

Haylee . Thanks for reading read and review ( warning :flames will be used to melt chocolate and warm my feet )

1* Choma is greek for harvest or soil if you look it up on google translate look it up as harvest or soil if you do them separately it gives different answers .

2* Electra is greek for the fiery sun it can also mean shining and amber

Tell me if you like the plot the dimension thing was a bit cliche though sorry.


	2. Chapter 2 oh great more puberty

Haylee : the image that will soon represent this story is by my amazingly talented beta Leena she also drew the cover of her dedication story , the story of ash

Alex : okay I hate saying this, but this website is called FAN fiction do you understand ?

Sharp splintering pain is all I felt as I tumbled into a new life , wait no it wasn't it was painless I felt a warm substance all over my body and I realised that I was covered in blood , but I didn't think it was my own .

" Helena she's really our daughter isn't she ?" A males voice asked I thought they were asking me so I was about to try and answer when someone else answered for me .

" yes she is Vic " a soft feminine voice said it sounded warming and I attempted to open my eyes it was in a fluttering moment and they only remained for a while but it was enough time for the people in front of me to see their colour .

" their emerald green " the feminine voice who I identified as Helena said .

" that's her name ? " the male said no not said questioned ( a/n I had to make the pun please forgive me ) .

" emerald Dinah sage ? " Helena said " yes I like it that's her name " she confirmed holding my body closer to hers .

That's when I realised that I was a baby , aww man that means I need to go through puberty ... Again ... For the millionth time ... Wait I think my memories are coming back .

/; flash back \;

" come on Choma just a little further " I said trying to coax my best friend and partner turned dog up a hill to the one person who could fix her .

" moo " ( translation ( because I speak cow ) I'm a cow not a chicken ) the cow - girl said-uh mooed -.

' sheesh you annoy one wizard and he turns your best friend into a cow ' I thought annoyed .

" ah welcome child what brings you hear and with a cow " a sweet delicate voice said to me .

" Madame my best friend was turned into a cow by a wizard after I defeated him at using elemental magic please help her I will do anything , farm , clean , quest , cook although I don't suggest that as I don't know how to cook " . I begged the woman looked at me .

" but please just fix her even if it means you turn me into a cow just please heal Choma" I begged some more .

The woman smiled at me " you will do nothing of the sort you have passed the test now come here while I fix everything " the woman smiled she became our sensei and adoptive mother .

/; flash back end \;

' hmm so that was a memory of my life as Electra and Jodie's as Choma ' I thought .

~* flash back ~*

" come on Hana just a little more force and you will nail that technique " I smiled at my adoptive sister as she tried to manipulate the vines of our tree house as I practised with my bow and arrow .

" come on yumiko not everyone can be as talented as you with your kekkai genkai (a/n I know I spelled it wrong) " Hana complained .

" yes toga girl who can use nature as a weapon " I smirked at her .

" your eyes change colour and let you manipulate each element affinity " she moaned .

" yeah but if I overuse it I die ... Ah such is the catch with such abilities Choma " I said using her old name .

" fine but we should probably go find Gai sensei " she said and off we went .

~*end of flash back ~*

That shocked me we existed in the Naruto dimension

# let me see a flash back

" lalalala calm down child lalalala soon you will have your fate decided no harm will come of you lalaaaaa wielder of the mystic seasons "'a voice rang through my ears gently soothing my nerves " it was the black haired siren known as Aika .

" I know Aika but what if they decide that the mystic seasons are to dangerous and they separate us " I whisper .

" Aki you have proved countless times that you have this under control just sleep okay " my adopted sister said to me before falling asleep her self .

The next morning

" Aki of the mystic Seasons step forward " the councils seer announced .

I did as I was told stopping my hands from grasping the staff strapped to my left thigh .

" you are accepted by the book of fate as Aki of the mystic seasons , bringer of autumn , bringer of spring , bringer of winter , bringer of summer , bringer of life , bringer of death , bringer of light , bringer of darkness , and the keeper of the cycle of life do you accept ?".

The seer asked me .

" Yes " I replied In answer to my acceptation colours of the seasons danced around the room and into my staff .

In all my other life's I would realise that Aki had been one of the strongest .

# let me stop a flash back

" come on Helena it's time to take emerald home " my new dad smiled at my mum as they got in his car and headed home

Haylee : R&amp;r please ( warning flames will be used to cook soup cause Alex blew up our micro wave ... Again ... For the 70th time ... This year . )


End file.
